My lovely shinigami
by astia morichan
Summary: Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya tak pernah adil, tak ada yang mencintainya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menolong seorang namja manis, yang bernama Sungmin. Tapi bagaimana jika Yang di tolong adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa sendiri. KYUMIN# YAOI# wajib review,, yah...


Title : My lovely shinigami  
author : Astia Kishimoto  
Genre:,Romance, fantasy  
Rate: T  
Sumarry: Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya tak pernah adil, tak ada yang mencintainya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menolong seorang namja manis. Tapi bagaimana jika Yang di tolong adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa mu. KYUMIN# YAOI##  
disclamair : KyuMin Belong to god. And this fict is mine

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee HyukJae

inspiration: Miss You- SM the ballad

WARNING : typo, alur kecepetan BOYS LOVE , ooc, abal, dll.

a/n: shinigami itu akuma yah,, malaikat pencabut nyawa yang suka ada di deathnote. Atau bleach.

Mengawali hari-hari itu mungkin akan terasa sulit, bagi Seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki tampan, pintar, tapi kurang berkecukupan dalam bidang ekonomi, dan juga percintaan.

"apaa? kau ingin aku putus dengan ku? ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN, REN" pekik Kyuhyun yang masih mencerna perkataan dari pacarnya itu.  
"Mianhae, Kyu. aku tidak bisa"Ren melepaskan genggaman erat Kyuhyun , dan mulai menjauh dari namja jangkung itu.  
"sial, kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku?"gumam Kyuhyun yang masih mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Karna waktu pun sudah malam, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke apartement nya. Di jalanan ketika Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat seseorang namja sedang meringkuk kedinginan di jalananan. Awal nya Kyuhyun mengira dia adalah yeoja, tapi setelah melihat rambut nya. Kyuhyun pun yakin sosok itu adalah namja. Karna penasaran Kyuhyun pun mendekati sosok namja itu.

"gwaenchana? kenapa kau ada di jalanan sepi seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sosok namja itu yang terlihat ketakutan.  
"takut" katanya lirih  
"hey, jangan takut. Aku akan melindungi mu. Ikutlah dengan ku ne! di sini tidak aman" Perintah Kyuhyun dengan tegas, dan membantu namja mungil itu berdiri.

"siapa nama mu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengegam bahunya erat.

"Lee sungmin imnida"gumamnya pelan, dan hampir nyaris tak terdengar.  
"Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa memanggil ku Kyu, minnie" ucap Kyuhyun , sambil melihatkan senyum andalannya.

"eh,, ada apa dengan ku? kenapa jantungku berdebar,debar seperti ini ketika di dekatnya? ahni, ini tidak boleh terjadi" batin Kyuhyun, mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaannya. Tanpa di sadari, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di apartement sederhana milik Kyuhyun.

"sampai, masuklah. Kau bisa beristirahat di apartementku" Kyuhyun membuka kenop pintu, dan membawa Sungmin masuk. Sungmin pun duduk di sofa milik Kyuhyun.  
"chakkaman,, aku akan membawakan coklat panas untukk mu, Ming" Kyuhyun pun pergi ke dapur nya, dan membuat secangkir coklat panas.

"ini, minumlah. Ini akan menenangkan perasaan mu" Kyuhyun memberikan coklat panas itu, pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk, dan mulai menyesap coklat panas buatan Kyuhyun, yang sedikit tidak layak untuk di konsumsi. Kyuhyun pun bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mencari baju yang cocok untuk Sungmin.

"ah-ini dia. Pasti ini cocok untuknya" Kyuhyun pun mengambil baju yang Ia anggap cocok, dan kembali menghampiri Sungmin yang masih duduk manis di sofa.

"ini pakailah. bajumu kotor. Ming" Kyuhyun menyodorkan bajunya padaSungmin. Sungmin pun mengambil baju itu, dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Menatap intens seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan tajam, mempertemukan foxy-miliknya, pada onyx milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menelan saliva nya dalam-dalam, jarang sekali Ia di tatap seperti itu.

'Apa Mungkin aku berbuat salah?' batin Kyuhyun, bertanya-tanya.

"waktu mu untuk hidup hanya 3 hari lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Jika kau ingin melanjutkan hidup mu, kau harus membuat seseorang mencintai mu dengan tulus" bisik Sungmin sambil berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun, yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Sungmin.

"3 hari? atau aku mati..! Tidak ada yang mencintaiku di dunia ini Lee Sungmin. Jadi, biarkanlah aku mati"gumam Kyuhyun pelan, tanpa menyadari si empunya nama telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"kau memanggilku, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin datar.

"ahni, apa yang tadi kau katakan benar?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba memastikan ucapan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik Kyuhyun.

"waktu mu, 3 hari di mulai dari besok.Gomawo sudah menolongku, Kyu" ucap Sungmin datar, dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"apa-apaan namja ini? berani sekali mengaturku. Tapi entah kenapa aku pernah melihatmu" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun pun mendekati Sungmin, yang sudah tertidur pulas di ranjang miliknya. Meneliti setiap inci wajah namja yang tidur di ranjangnya dengan tampang innocent Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan tubuh Sungmin dari atas, sampai bawah. Betapa kaget nya Kyuhyun saat melihat tangan, bahu, dan kaki Sungmin penuh dengan luka.

" apa dia sering berkelahi? parah sekali lukanya" Kyuhyun pun segera membawa kotak p3k dan mulai mengobati luka Sungmin.

"Apa dia tidak merasakan sentuhan menyakitkan ini. Namja ini benar-benar tidak peka" setelah mengobati luka Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"hari ini melelahkan sekali" Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya, Dan pergi ke alam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai memasuki celah-celah jendela ruangan tempat Kyuhyun tidur. Lebih tepatnya sofa. Kyuhyun mulai mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba memulihkan kesadarannya. Ia pun segera bangkit dari sofa. Seketika pandangannya fokus pada seorang namja cantik di hadapannya

"kau sudah bangun Kyu?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sungmin.

"gomawo,, kau sudah menyembuhkan luka ku"

"apa kau sering berkelahi?"

"Aku adalah Shinigami Kyu, dewa kematian. Terkadang aku juga harus berkelahi" Sungmin memasang wajah datarnya, tapi tetap memperhatikan perubahan wajah Kyuhyun.

"maksudmu?"

"Aku yang akan mencabut nyawa mu nanti Kyu.. Jika kau tidak menyelesaikan tugas mu dalam waktu 3 hari. Maka kau mati!"

"baiklah, terserah jika kau mencabut nyawaku, karna di dunia ini tidak ada yang mencintaiku" Kyuhyun pun berdiri, dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri memperhatikannya dengan inntens

****

Setelah rapi dengan penampilannya, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang masih duduk tenang di sofa.

"Minnie, aku harus segera pergi ke kampus. Ada tugas yang harus ku selesai kan. Kalau kau ingin makan, ambil saja di kulkas" Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan Sungmin, dan hilang di telan oleh suara pintu tertutup.

"Yang lebih penting itu nyawa mu Kyu. 2 hari lagi, kau MATI" gumam Sungmin setengah berbisik, melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

"Apa perkatan Sungmin itu benar? Aku harus mencari orang yang mencintai ku tulus. Tidak mungkin ada yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Semua hanya melihat dari kekayaan. Tidak ada yang namanya ketulusan untukku" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, yang masih menelusuri jalan ke kampusnya.

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuu" teriak seorang namja dengan kencang memanggil Kyuhyun.  
"Mwo? kenapa kau berteriakseperti itu nyuk?" bentak Kyuhyun yang mulai risih dengan salah satu temannya itu, tepatnya-Hyung cerewetnya.

"kau putus dengan pacar mu?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam Eunhyuk, memberikan death glare Cuma-Cuma nya.

"Hn, aku putus dengannya"

"tenang saja, kau pasti dapat yang baru lagi" Eunhyuk menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum sambil berbisik.

" waktu ku hanya 3 hari Eunhyuk Hyung" Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Euhyuk yang masih diam membatu.

"maksudnya? Apa bocah setan itu akan mati?" batin Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya

########################################################

Hari sudah sore, setelah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Kyuhyun pun bergegas pulang.

*Kyuhyun Apartement*

*Tok-Tok*

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu apartementnya, menunggu seseorang membukannya. Selang beberapa menit, terlihat Sungmin membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang" Kyuhyun mencoba memasuki rumah nya ketika Sungmin, membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang, Kyu" Sungmin menyabut kedatanganKyuhyun dengan senyum yang bertengger manis di wajahnya. Tapi Ia belum mengizinkan Kyuhyun masuk ke apartementnya itu.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget, ketika Ia merasakan tangannya digenggam Sungmin. Detik itu pula, debaran jantung Kyuhyun semakin berpacu keras. Ketika Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, dan menatapnya intens.

Foxy dan Onyx itu beradu cukup lama. Yang semakin lama membuat jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti. Entah mengapa hari ini Sungmin sangat amat terlihat cantik, untuk seorang namja.

"Mwoya?" Sungmin memajukan wajahnya untuk memperjelas wajah Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana? kau sudah menemukannya?"

" ada apa denganku? Mungkinkah aku menyukainya" Batin Kyuhyun yang masih mencari jawabannya. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, saking gugupnya.

"besok waktu mu hanya 2 hari lagi" sungmin membalikan tubuhny, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Seketika itu tangannya di genggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang di pikirkan namja evil ini sekarang, dia menarik sungmin dalam pelukannya, erat. Seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Waeyo?" Sungmin berontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau kan, Ming? Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan. Tak ada yang namanya ketulusan untukku" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

" Di dunia ini, pasti ada yang mencintaimu, Kyu"

. "heh, Tak ada Ming, tak akan ada " Detik itu pula, tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk di pelukan Sungmin.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, walau pun itu tidak mungkin"BisikSungmin pelan, sebelum membopong tubuh Kyuhyun yang pingsan, ke ranjang minimalisnya. Kali ini Sungmin lah yang harus tidur di sofa.

Kegelapan malam, kini sudah di gantikan oleh cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk. Dengan malasnya Kyuhyun mencoba membuka mata.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sungmin yang mulai menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hn"

"waktu mu 1 hari lagi. Jika besok kau tidak menemukannya. Maka kau terpaksa Mati" Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga hidungnya dengan Kyuhyun bersentuhan.

*DEG*DEG*

"Damn, perasaan ini mucul lagi " umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"tak apa, aku rela mati jika bersamamu Lee Sungmin"Entah setan apa yang kembali merasuki Kyuhyun lagi, Kyuhyun langsung mengucapkan hal itu dengan ekspresi stoic nya.

"pabbo,, apa yang ku katakan tadi?" batin Kyuhyun mengumpat kebodohannya sendiri.

"Mwoya?" Sungmin masih mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Karena gugup dan bisa dikatakan wajah Kyuhyun kali memerah. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh sungmin, dan segera bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi, Ming" Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkanSungmin, untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa

*KyungHee University*

"Pabboya, Kyu.. Iitu sama saja kau mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. dasar bodoh" umpat Kyuhyun mencaci dirinya sendiri. Kini tanpa di sadari Kyuhyun sudah sampai di kampus tercintanya.

"woy,,, Kyuuu" Sebuah teriakan dari Eunhyuk- pastinya, membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk segera mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang mencintaimu?"Eunhyuk menepuk bahu dongsaeng nya itu. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya padam, nyuk?"

" tanya apaa?"

"Apa aku salah jika nanti aku seperti mu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.  
"maksudmu? seperti aku dengan Donghae?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"baguslah, tak apa Kyu. Itu hak mu bisa mencintai seseorang" Ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun percaya akan perasaannya itu..

.

.  
.

Sinar matahari sudah di ganti menjadi gelapnya malam. Karna banyak sekali tugas yang harus Kyuhyun selesaikan. Kyuhyun baru bisa pulang jam 9 malam.

*Kyuhyun Apartement*

"Minnieeee?" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk pintu. Tak berapa lama, Pintu pun terbuka.  
"Lee Sungmin, Saranghae" tanpa aba-aba lagi Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat.

"bisakah, aku mati bersama mu malam ini Ming, aku lelah. Hidup ku tidak pernah beruntung. yah, satu ketulusan yang aku dapatkan hanya dari Eunhyuk Hyung. Tapi aku ingin mengakhiri semua nya sekarng Ming, jeongmal saranghae. Aku ingin mati bersama mu malam ini.

"Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, pada Sungmin.

"benarkah kau ingin mati bersamaku?"Sungmin, mulai membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hn,, aku ingin bersama mu"

"tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk Eunhyuk?" Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya padaSungmin.

"ah, kau benar. sebelum mati, aku ingin menelfon Monyet itu" Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan Android putihnya, dan segera menelfon Eunhyuk.

_"yoboseyo?"_

"Nyuuukkk Hyungg, Malam ini aku akan mati di bunuh oleh Shinigami tercintaku"

"Maksudmu kau akan mati?"

"that's right. Gomawo Hyung, kau mau menjadi sahabatku yang terbaik. Kau mengajari ku berbagai hal. Gomawo Hyung, dan selamat tinggal "

*PIIPPPP*

Kyuhyun mulai mematikan Handphone Canggihnya,yang dulu Ia dapat dari hasil olimpiade Sains. Kyuhyun pun kembali menatap Sungmin.

_"Apa benar __ Kyu? Kau __mati malam ini. Itu pasti hanya lelucon" itu lah yang di pikirkan __Eunhyuk. Setelah sambungan telfon terputus._

"aku sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Cabut lah nyawaku" Tanpa aba-aba Dalam sekejap Kyuhyun langsung membungkam bibir Sungmin, dengan bibir nya. Melumatnya habis untuk merasakan manisnya bibir Sungmin.Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pelan, dan membalas lumatan bibir Kyuhyun. Setelah cukup lama bibir mereka bertautan. Kyuhyun pun, melepaskan pungutan bibirnya.

"bunuh aku sekarang Ming" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.  
"baiklah, kau akan berbahagia denganku, Kyu. Saranghae" Sungmin mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun lagi dan mulai mencabut nyawa nya perlahan. Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya, ketika Roh nya mulai keluar. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mati, dengan senyumannya.

.

.

"lihat, itu kau Kyu" Sungmin menunjukan tubuh, tak bernyawa itu.

"Hn,, arraseo. Berarti, aku sudah mati kan?" tanya Kyuhyunsambil mengecup singkat kening sungmin.

.  
"ya. Kita pergi ke tempat seharusnya" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, Dan mulai pergi ke dunia yang lebih kekal.

Ending...

Review Please!

RCL


End file.
